Pew, Pew!
by RandomGeek18
Summary: Just some short, little one shots (pew, pew). Not necessarily connected. MODERN AU - FLUFF - REYLO
1. Lava

Rey switches the wet laundry from washer to dryer and turns it on. The soft hum of the machine makes her sigh. It's been a long day cleaning house and picking up after little Han but she wouldn't trade it for the world. Rain splatters the window outside and a squeal floats back to her.

"Those boys." She mumbles under her breathe, smiling. She makes her way to the living room after dropping of an empty laundry basket in Han's relatively clean room. The sight that greets her causes her to giggle. Ben is standing atop their furniture, one foot on the armrest of their couch and the other balancing on the side of the recliner, holding their squealing, upside-down, four-year-old son, Han. Ben looks up at her, breathless and smiling.

"Hey, hon." He pokes Han in the stomach, causing him to squirm and laugh.

"Mom! Watch out. The floor is lava!" he says between breathes. He cocks his head to the side, trying to look at her right side up.

She wipes the smile off her face and hunkers down, "Yes, yes it is and a big lava monster is coming to get you!" she rushes at them, Han shrieking in delight. He tumbles out of his father's arms and onto the couch below.

"No!" he swats at her trying to grab him. "Dad, help!" he scoots up higher on the cushions, swinging a pillow at Rey.

"Oh, no you don't, big scary lava monster!" Ben tackles Rey and tickles her until tears stream from her eyes and she's left breathless.

"Dad, no, the lava!" Han yells at him.

"Aauuggh!" Ben dramatically waves his arms and legs before dropping them, playing dead.

Han scurries down from the couch and to his father. He jumps onto his stomach.

 _Oouff!_ Ben tries to stay still but the impact of his son is a little overwhelming.

"No dying, Dad!" Han pokes his father's cheek, willing him to wake up. "Mom, help." He looks to his mother pleadingly.

Rey bends down and kisses Ben on the lips softly, "Time to get up, oh, lava beast defeater."

Ben's eyes flicker open, "What'd I miss?" he winces as Han punches him in the chest. "What was that for?" he sits up.

"You aren't allowed to die, okay?" Han looks up at him with eyes full of worry.

Ben wraps his arms around his son, pulling him into a hug, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, kiddo. It's you, me, and mom. Forever."


	2. Slow Dance

It's 1:27 am on a chilly November morning but that doesn't stop the couple from slow dancing in the kitchen of their newly purchased house. Rey is clad in a pair of sweatpants, one of Ben's t-shirts, and fuzzy socks. Her husband is wearing pretty much the same thing. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, ear to his chest, as he sings The Way You Look Tonight. The move in a small circle, the refrigerator hum and blinking microwave light keeping time with their movements. Rey leans back to look up at Ben.

"I can't believe we just bought our first house."

He gives her a tired but affectionate smile, "The things I do for you."

She lays her head back onto his chest, "Oh, shut up."

"You have no idea how happy you and Han make me." He whispers into her hair.

"Oh, I think I have some idea." She smirks.

He dips her low and pulls her back up for a deep but slow kiss. "So happy."

"Mommy?" the couple spins around at the voice of their three-year-old son.

Rey disentangles herself from Ben and sweeps little Han into her arms. "Sweetie, you should be sleeping."

"I had bad dream." He snuggles into his mother neck, already content to fall asleep again.

"Oh, baby." She rubs his back, the stuffed teddy bear slipping from his small fingers. "You want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy?"

Ben steps in front of Rey, grabbing Han's falling bear, and takes their son from her. "Come here little Ewok."

A little giggle bursts from the small boy, "You're a Ewok."

"Okay, kiddo." He pulls his son closer into his embrace.

Rey reaches up and plants a kiss on her husband's cheek, "Let's go to bed, yeah?"

"Yeah." Ben looks down at the already slumbering form in his arms. Nothing could surpass the amount of joy and contentment that floods through him. Never in a million years could he have imagined his life being so wonderful, yet here they are. "Let's."


End file.
